How I fall in love
by Lucy Masen
Summary: El esta enamorado de ella pero ella no lo soporta. Luego de que Edward consigue una cita con el amor de su vida. Podra con una solo oportunidad demostrarle a Bella que el realmente la quiere y que no todo de el es como ella cree que es Humanos, 3shot
1. Chapter 1: acosador personal

**three shot! bueno miren, Es de el oneshot "Marry you" este threeshot cuenta como se conocieron Bella y Edward antes de... casarse en las vegas y si no lo leyeron pues leanlo porque... no lo se, me gustaria!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

_**Capitulo 1: acosador personal**_

Pov Edward

No sé porque Alice me dijo que estaría en la cafetería de New Centry. Esta estaba vacía y no tenía ganas de perder mi tiempo un domingo por la tarde. Solo había dos mesas con gente. La primera tenía unas muchachas del equipo de porristas a las que bien conocía, ellas también solían venir aquí luego de instituto ni bien me sonrieron no dude en guiñarles el ojo. la segunda mesa es a la que me dirigía, podía ver desde lejos a mi hermana saltando por todas partes… como de costumbre. Al igual que Emmett y Rosalie abrazados hablando con una chica y Jasper ayudando a una muchacha a no sé qué… ¿y Jasper ayudando a una muchacha? No se si no lo había notado antes pero había dos chicas de las que jamás había oído hablar sentada con mis amigos. Me acerque a ellos algo dudoso de hablar pues primero quería saber que hacían esas dos muchachas con ellos

Al verme Alice salto de su asiento… en el que también estaba saltando y vino a mi lado luego me pego en el brazo y debo admitir que a pesar de que Alice era una muchacha algo bajita, me dolió.

-Se supone que tenias que estar aquí hace una hora- me acuso mi hermana frunciendo el seño mientras nos acercábamos mas a la mesa. Pude tener una vista mas clara de la muchacha con la que estaba Rosalie, era realmente bonita, tenia el pelo color acre, entre rojo y castaño. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta mirarme, le guiñe un ojo a ella también, tal vez le podría dar mi numero, o que ella me de el suyo, la verdad es que no le eche la mirada a la otra chica. Alice noto la forma en que la muchacha desvió la mirada hacia mi y puso un gesto de decepción.

-Vanessa, el es Edward- dijo ella densamente- Edward, ella es Vanessa, Rose le da clases particulares de lengua- comentó mi hermana, luego se sentó al lado de Jasper y la otra chica y siguieron hablando animadamente. Un juego de miradas comenzó entre nosotros hasta que Rose la miro mal.

-Bueno Nessa creo que dejaremos por hoy, trata de estudiar la pagina cuarenta por ti sola- le pidió Rosalie mientras era rodeada de la cintura por una gran mano de Emmett, obviamente al ser mi hermano notaba mi interés en la muchacha por lo cual no se porque sonrió traviesamente como si yo fuera el incrédulo.

-Ah y Vanessa saluda a _tu novio_, Ivan- dijo el sonriéndome. Rayos! Tenía novia… Bueno igualmente era solo una muchacha. Mire para abajo algo avergonzado mientras la chica desaparecía por la cafetería.

-Edward, se me hace algo difícil, enseñarle a las muchachas si coqueteas con ellas…- me dijo Rosalie enojada.

-Lo siento ¿tu viste lo bonita que era?- le pregunté haciendo referencia a la belleza de Vanessa. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como estas Eddie?- preguntó alegremente. Yo me encogí de hombros sentándome al lado de Alice que ni atención me presto.

-No lo se, estaba durmiendo un rato cuando _alguien_ me despertó con veinte llamados- Dije mientras la observaba a Alice, ella volteo y me saco la lengua.

-Sobrevivirás- contestó con simpleza.

-¿vamos a ir al cine al final?- pregunto Emmett mirando a Jasper. El la miro a Alice y Alice la miro a otra hermana.

-Claro, Emmett necesita un nuevo lugar donde besarme- dijo mirándolo románticamente. Eso era asqueroso, tan solo pensar, no me daba ganas de ir. Los cuatro se pararon dejando a la vista a la muchacha que estaba con Jasper y Alice. Esta chica era una diosa, triplemente mas hermosa que Vanessa, con un pelo color castaño, en realidad era un juego de diferentes tonos, sus ojos eran de un intenso marrón chocolatosos. Emmett se acerco a la chica

-Ah… Eddie, ella es Bella. Nuestra nueva mejor amiga!- dijo femeninamente, mientras la muchacha alzaba la vista fuera de sus hojas y me echaba un vistazo por primera vez. Me sentía idiota, yo coqueteando con Vanessa cuando había una muchacha más linda.

-Edward Cullen- dije extendiendo la mano, con voz amigable. La muchacha me miro incrédula.

-Bella Swan…- dijo sin agarrar la mano.

-Bueno… ¿vendrás al cine?- preguntó refiriéndose a la muchacha. Ella levanto el cuaderno de sus manos y negó con la cabeza como si fuera obvio.

-no gracias, tengo una tarea de matemáticas rompiendo mi cabeza - dijo volviendo a su cuaderno. Yo la observe determinadamente, pero la chica actuaba como si yo fuera algo insignificante y no existiera.

-Okey y ¿tu?- preguntó Emmett a mi dirección. Yo le negué con la cabeza, con solo el comentario que había hecho Rose sobre los besos ya tenía suficiente.

-no gracias, no quiero ir a ver como se besan- dije con cara de asco. El sonrió.

-Envidioso- dijo antes de saludar a la tal Bella e irse corriendo a alcanzar a los demás. Bella parecía querer irse, se levanto rápidamente recogiendo sus cosas… no tenía la peste si eso era lo que le preocupaba.

-Aguarda ¿te vas ya?- le pregunte deteniéndola. Ella volteo y asintió.

-Si… no tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí- dijo. Bella Swan tenia un cuerpo bastante bueno. No era mas o igual de bajita que Alice pero yo le llevaba algunos centímetros de mas… a decir verdad unos cuantos. No era una flaca anoréxica si no que de peso perfecto al parecer, sus curvas se notaban en la remera escote en V que traía puesta en ese momento.

-Entonces… ¿tu nombre es Bella?- le pregunté yo caminando en reversa mientras la miraba, no quería que se fuera, no sin su número en mi mano.

-No mi nombre es Isabella pero me dicen Bella- dijo ella aclarando. Asentí lentamente.

-Yo creo que en vez de Bella te debería decir hermosa- dije soltando una sonrisa convencedora. Bella se rio sarcásticamente.

-¿y ti como te dicen a ti?¿Idiota?- eso era ofensivo… pero era buena para ese tipo de cosas al parecer.

-Esa fue buena… escucha- dije yo deteniéndola para que deje de caminar, empezaba a creer que me iba a llevar una mesa si seguía haciéndome el genio caminando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala manera.

- Yo se que las chicas que se comportan de esta manera, se mueren por mi. Es así siempre, el cuarenta por ciento de las chicas se comportan como tu pero terminan accediendo a salir conmigo- le conteste y era muy cierto pero Bella enarco una ceja con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-Y el sesenta tiene novio… como Vanessa ¿verdad?- pregunto. Tenia algo de razón. Solía tener un detector de chicas con novio, cuando aceptaban tus piropos pero algo incomodas significaban que tenían un novio esperándolas del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Entonces te comportas así conmigo porque me fije en Vanessa antes que de ti?- le pregunté. Podría estar sintiendo celos. Pero Bella me parecía de esas chicas que se creían muy orgullosas como para admitirlo

-No! Jamás dije eso- dijo ¿ruborizándose? Un hermoso color rosado se poso en sus mejillas de modo que tuvo que mirar para abajo avergonzada por a verse en colorado.

- No lo dijiste, pero tus mejillas lo muestran, estas celosa de que le haya prestado atención a ella antes que a ti- dije acusándola alegremente, me estaba tomando las cosas con broma. Bella entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-oh si, mira estoy verde de la envidia- mintió. Sabía que mentía por su expresión y su tono de burla.

-De acuerdo, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo ¿okey? Soy Edward Cullen- me presente extendiendo una mano. Bella la acepto esta vez, estrellando su mano- y para que sepas, te iba a echar una mirada a ti de todos modos- recordé. Bella sonrió.

-Bella Swan y me importa un comino a quien le eches la mirada pues no estoy interesada- Dijo con una sonrisa convencedora antes de pasarme con pisadas rápidas. No la iba a seguir, si se quería ir que se fuera, ella se lo perdía.

-¿Me das tu numero?- le pregunté gritándole para que escuche. Bella se dio vuelta.

-Claro- ¿me había dicho que si? Me había dicho que si! Yo sabia que no se podría retener ante tanto encanto. Arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y con la lapicera escribió su número. Luego se acerco a mí y lo deposito en el bolsillo de mi camisa abierta.

-Llámame si puedes- dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo y darse vuelta. Si había creído que cuando Samantha me guiñaba el ojo me derretía, ahora me daba ganas de llamarla ya para volverla a ver. Bella se fue con su risilla mientras murmuraba algo que no entendí. Agarré el papelito de mi bolsillo y lo abrí.

"**Sigue soñando idiota**

**Bella"**

El papel decía solo eso, me había ganado de ante mano, pero sería la última vez y de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro era que la volvería a ver levante la vista para ver como se alejaba pero ella ya no estaba.

A la mañana siguiente salí del cuarto vestido, limpio y guapo como siempre para desayunar pero solo vi a Jasper en la cocina.

-Hey Jasper, hermano… ¿as visto a la tal Isabella?- le pregunté depositando los cereales en el tazón, quizá el que había estado hablando con ella ayer sepa algo mas.

-Me estas incitando a que vea a otras mujeres Edward?- preguntó dudoso. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que si haces eso te mato… mi hermana es tu primera prioridad- le recordé. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dime algo que no sepa- comentó.

-Bueno en fin ¿sabes algo de ella?- pregunté. Jasper sonrió.

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Ah pues porque realmente esta buena- comenté metiendo los cereales en la boca.

-No lo se… no quiero que le hagas lo que le haces a todas - aseguró.

-Mentira. Solo quiera acercármele

-si te le acercas es para llevarla a la cama y luego la tiraras como un baso descartable- dijo

-¿tu que sabes?- pregunté ofendido. No la tiraría como baso descartable, solo quería tener una cita con ella, aunque la idea de la cama me había gustado mucho

-Eres muy predecible, además estas con Samantha.

-No estoy con Samantha… es una relación libre- le recordé. Que supuestamente "me acostara" con Samantha no significaba que la quería realmente para salir con ella. Ella era muy fácil. Y creo que había encontrado mi nueva debilidad, las chicas difíciles eran los mío, Bella era toda una muñequita brava… y eso me gustaba.

La siguiente hora me concentre en buscar a Bella… esa chica no se iría de mis manos, seria mía. Mi próxima clase era trigonometría pero tenia algunos minutos para encontrarla. Samantha paso por al lado mío meneando sus caderas pero no le preste mucha atención sin embargo ella si presto atención a mi desinterés por lo tanto me siguió.

-Eddie cariño ¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

-Ahora no Sam, estoy ocupado- le contesté. Ella se separo de mi y se posó en frente.

-Siempre estas ocupado...- bla, bla, bla. No la escuche porque pude visualizar a Bella guardando sus cosas en un casillero. Genial. Me distancié de Samantha y la fui a buscarla.

Apoye mi costado en el casillero continuó al de ella.

-Hola hermosa ¿Qué tal?- pregunté guiñándole el ojo. Bella levantó la vista y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿otra vez tu?- dijo en voz baja. Cerro la puerta de su casillero y se fue. Ah no… pero yo era insistente… y con ella creo que también tendría que ser paciente.

-Aguarda, Aguarda. No te vayas- le pedí frenándola.

-¿recordaste el significado de caballerosidad y te iras tu?- preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Te caigo mal verdad?- dije colocándome a su lado. Bella comenzó a caminar.

-Naa, solo me desagradas un poquito… ¿tu que crees?- dijo sarcásticamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo tomo como un sí… pero y ¿Cómo te caigo mal si ni siquiera me conoces bien?- pregunté confundido.

-Alice me hablo de ti… eres el típico chico de los vasos descartables- comentó. ¿Vasos descartables? Pero de que rayos hablaba… creo que se había ido a la parte del reciclaje

-¿vasos descartables?- pregunté curioso. Ella asintió.

-si… las muchachas para ti son como vasos descartables. Tomas uno lo usas y luego lo tiras- Huh… que buena interpretación… digo no!. Yo no era así!

-Okey, supongamos que sea así ¿no te gustaría ser uno de esos vasos?- pregunté insinuándole. Ella me miro como si fuera un estúpido.

-Agh… eres un idiota- terminó diciendo mientras se alejaba.

Bueno creo que no la debí a ver llamado vaso.

**Un mes después**

Pov Bella

El timbre sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo y gracias a dios porque me estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando salí de clases no tardo Samantha en dedicarme una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué? Pues gracias al estúpido de Edward Cullen parecía tener a todas las chicas en contra mío ¿y porque era eso? Pues porque el no paraba de coquetearme y es que parecía no entender el significado de No… eso no era todo. No había podido salir con ningún chico a su causa. Había aceptado una invitación de Spencer Wilson para ir a comer a Port Ángeles pero Edward le dijo a Charlie que iba a salir con un chico irresponsable y que era probable que se quiera pasar conmigo .por alguna extraña razón Charlie LE CREYO! Y no me dejo salir. La segunda vez intente salir con Mike Newton pero el muy dichoso Cullen lo dejo con un ojo morado por eso y este se acobardo de salir conmigo, lo peor es que el no era nadie para evitar que salga con otros pero ahora todos creían que yo era de el y por lo tanto aunque los chicos me dedicaban sonrisas no se atrevían a hablarme mucho.

Compre mi comida y me senté en las mesas de afuera ya que hoy el día estaba muy bonito y mis amigos parecían no a ver salido de sus respectivas clases.

Oh si pero ustedes saben… tengo un acosador personal que no me permitiría estar

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó sentándose al lado mío… mas cerca de lo que la burbuja personal era… el siempre rompía ese espacio. Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

-Muy bien ¿y tu idiota?- pregunté. No le admitiría que amaba que me dijera preciosa, que hacia que tiemble por dentro. Si se lo decía hubiera pensado que ya había ganado y yo no quería eso.

-Demasiado bien ahora que estoy a tu lado- sonrió. Yo lo mire ingenuamente.

-oh, que lastima que pensemos distinto… a mi se me borró la sonrisa ni bien te sentaste-me defendí. Sin embargo el siempre esquivaba todos esos insultos… no se como hacia para que yo no lo ponga nervioso con todo lo que le decía.

-Escucha… estaba pensando en ir a Port Ángeles este fin de sema ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó. Me hablaba enserio

-Edward… ya. ¿No te cansas de pedirme salir contigo?- pregunté curiosa. El me negó.

-Nop… y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aceptes- aseguro.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero salir contigo?- pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se… algo se de eso. Escucha Bella…- dijo antes de acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi… si, mas de lo que ya estaba. Entonces, dejo que su mano me rodeara la cintura y lentamente posó sus labios en mi mejilla derecha. Hubiera jurado que todos miraron en dirección hacia aquí pero no supe bien porque… dios que estaba en shock, No podría seguir fingiendo que Edward no me gustaba si hacia esas cosas- ¿sientes como te late el corazón? Si yo provoco eso en ti entonces algo debe pasar por ahí- comentó mientras se volvía a alejar.

- No me pasa nada… es porque tu… rompes la burbuja personal ¿Qué no sabes respetar el espacio?- pregunté deslizándome por la banquilla para alejarme mas del el. Edward sonrió entre dientes y volvió a acercarse.

-Si te gusta tenerme cerca- se defendió. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

-eres un tonto- masculle mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente estas interesada en mi… solo una cita-pidió ¿Qué le haría pensar que aceptaría? Por el hecho de que me vuelva loca… y el lo sospechara no significaba que me entregaría a el además…

-Edward no! No saldré contigo. La semana pasada te acostaste con tres muchachas diferentes… como se yo que no me dejaras tirada ni bien acepte

-Bueno! No es tan así y fue porque estaba necesitado. Cosa que no pasaría si aceptaras salir conmigo así que en parte es tu culpa y no te dejare porque a diferencia de otras yo estoy enamorado de ti- me recordó. Me lo vivía recordando. ¿QUÉ QUERIA DECIR CON QUE NO PASARIA SI YO SALIERA CON EL? No me acostaría con el si es lo que pensaba

- No lo estas… solo quieres lo que no puedes tener- le corregí. el puso los ojos en blanco

-Solo una cita. Dicen que habrá buen tiempo en Port Ángeles… podríamos pasar por la Push e ir a la playa- trato de convencerme… Huh… la push, sonaba tentador. Lastima que Jake estaba visitando a su hermana, hubiera sido bueno visitarlo, lo extrañaba. Era fácil caer en las garras de Edward, cuando decía lo del viaje sonaba tan lindo… digo no! se fuerte Bella!

-En tal caso… no estoy diciendo que iré, pero en el caso que quiera ¿Qué haríamos?-pregunté. Edward se quedo mudo con una sonrisa y luego se puso a pensarlo.

-Bueno eh… eso es sorpresa… es parte de mi encanto Bella así que no te preocupes, hare que lo pases bien… no comprendo, entonces ¿aceptas?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-No…- su rostro se apago, pobre, tal vez hablaba en serio, tal vez no era un vaso descartable

- bueno…Si no aceptas a salir conmigo no podrás salir con nadie mas- dijo desinteresado y algo serio. Yo lo mire confundida

-¿de que hablas? Yo salgo con el que quiero

-No si yo los alejo… Newton aun tiene el ojo morado- me recordó. ¿Me estaba chantajeando?

-Oh pues no todos los muchachos lindos están en el instituto

-No creo que El jefe Swan los acepte- contradijo ¿Qué? Ah! Lo odio!

-Edward!

-no me dejas otra alternativa Bella. Si no aceptas por lo menos una cita conmigo… entonces no saldrás con nadie… no me arriesgaré a perderte

- Augh… me odio. Esta bien. Solo UNA cita, lo hare para demostrarte que no me interesas, solo para eso- Edward sonrió ganadoramente con una mezcla de entusiasmo y alegría.

-BELLA SWAN ACEPTO A TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO!- grito a los cuatro vientos. Los estudiantes voltearon a Edward que estaba rebozando alegría. Yo me sonrojé y luego lo codee.

-Te quieres callar, no hace falta que el hombre de la luna se entere- le susurré mientras mas miradas se posaban en nosotros.

-Oh gracias me as dado una gran idea! Se lo iré a decir a Emmett!- dijo mientras se paraba- Nos vemos linda- dijo desde lejos. La gente siguió mirándome hasta que termine de comer aunque a decir verdad no podía comer… ¿había aceptado una cita con Edward? OH DIOS MÍO! TENDRIA UNA CITA CON EDWARD CULLEN… se sentía raro y a la vez feliz. No es que odiara tener que hacerlo pero de algún cierto modo me entusiasmaba salir con el.

Al llegar a la clase de Algebra, Alice, mi mejor amiga…bueno desde hace un mes, me atacó literalmente.

-¿CUANDO IBAS A DECIRME QUE PORFIN TENDRAS UNA CITA CON MI HERMANO?- grito ¿Qué tenían los Cullen con llamar la atención?

-Cuando te viera… no es la gran cosa Alice- dije sentándome en mi asiento… realmente no le daba mucha importancia pero se ve que ella estaba ultra emocionada.

-¿Que no es la gran cosa? Bella lleva 31 días seguidos preguntándote de salir con el… esta desesperado- recordó.

Así pasó la semana… a decir verdad el tarado de Edward se había ocupado de hacerle entender a la escuela entera de que el y yo íbamos a salir juntos por lo cual las miradas de las muchachas incrementaron. El se seguía comportando como siempre. Sus mismos halagos, su cercanía… todo seguía igual, a ecepcion de que estaba doblemente emocionado. En cierto modo eso me hacia feliz, no sabia que se pondría así cuando le aceptara.

Dijo que no quería darme detalles de la cita pero que me divertiría mucho. La única pista que tuve fue de Alice cuando vino el viernes a la noche a dejarme ropa. Le pregunté porque y me dijo que nos necesitaríamos cambiar asi que lleve una mochila. ¿Dónde nos cambiaríamos? ¿y porque nos teníamos que cambiar?

Pronto el sábado llegó muy rápido y los nervios no paraban de surgir, aun no podía creer que saldría con Edward, pensé que seria más resistente pero no… ante un rostro triste me tenia que rendir y aceptar.

Se que es medio raro que si me gustaba realmente no le haya aceptado salir la primera vez. Pero es que no quería ser como las otras muchachas que caían rendidas a sus pies, no quería que piense que siempre me tendría a su disposición porque no era así. Por la ropa que me había traído Alice algo me decía que iríamos a muy diferentes lugares. El primero era un vestido muy bonito floreado con el cuello de tela crochet, muy lindo y natural, este era acompañado con unas ballerinas color crema que combinaban con el crochet. Era bastante natural pero con ese toque que distinguía si lo había comprado Alice o no. Luego estaba la pollera tiro alto acampanada color azul marino junto a una musculosa simple color blanca. Con esta… y debo admitir que Alice lo había hecho por mi, venían unas converse blancas. Supuse que me tendría que poner la pollera primero, era mas cotidiano que el vestido. La verdad es que no se porque Alice me mandaba ropa tan linda, yo pensaba usar unos jeans y listo. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Si?- pregunté. Renee entro con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Hay Bella… no puedo creer que al fin vayas a salir con alguien- comentó con alegría. Hey! Tampoco era que jamás salía.

-Mama, ya e salido con otros antes- le recordé.

-Bueno si… pero no con un Cullen, es una familia hermosa y Edward es un chico muy agradable, fue muy dulce que le advirtiera a Charlie sobre ese chico- comentó. Augh… eso era una mentira! Spencer no era malo.

-Mama- dije molesta. Ella sonrió.

-Hay hija no te molestes, solo estoy feliz, Edward es el primer muchacho que tu padre aprueba, yo que tu me quedaría con el- aconsejó. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-solo será una cita ma… y acepte por el simple hecho de que estaba harta de que me lo rogara- comenté- Ahora, si me disculpas será mejor que vaya a dormir, Edward me pasara a buscar temprano mañana- dije metiéndome en la cama. Mi madre beso mi frente y me dijo buenas noches. Me quede dormida muy rápido como para notar a que hora fue.

Pov Edward

Baje las escaleras silenciosamente, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado nervioso… eso era algo que no podía creer. Jamás solía ponerme así por una cita pero supongo que el hecho de que sea Isabella Swan cambiaba las cosas.

Mi madre siempre solía servirme leche tibia cuando no podía dormir… era un poco tarde como para tocar el piano así que iba por la segunda opción. Entre a la cocina y me lleve la gran sorpresa de ver a mis padres sentados en los banquitos de la mesada. Al verme se sorprendieron pero luego su sonrisa cotidiana volvía.

-Me parece que alguien esta nervioso por su cita mañana- adivino Esme. Madres… lo saben todo.

-La verdad es que si- admití.

-Pero Edward, as salido con muchacha antes ¿Qué es lo que te pone nervioso?- pregunto mi padre extendiéndome un banquito. Mi madre se paro y sirvió leche en un vaso, luego la puso en el microondas.

-No lo se… tal vez el que sea Bella, me hace poner ansioso- le respondí.

-Aww, creo que realmente te gusta esta muchacha ¿no es así?- preguntó mi madre luego de extenderme el vaso de leche tibia.

-No es solo gustar, estoy enamorado de ella mama- le confesé. Ese era mi gran problema ¿Por qué enamorarme? Creí que había dicho una vez que jamás en la vida me enamoraría, eso no era lo mío. Además ¿Quién me mandaba a andar detrás de una muchacha a la que no le interesaba? Y sobre todo… ¿desde cuando no le interesaba a una chica?

-Edward no crees que exageras un poco?- preguntó Carlisle mientras apoyaba se apoyaba en el respaldo. Yo negué rotundamente, no dudaba de mis sentimientos.

-para nada, si Bella me diera una oportunidad ella también se podría enamorar de mi, es por eso que estoy nervioso. Quiero hacerlo bien, esta tal vez sea la única oportunidad de salir con ella- eso me partía el alma, del solo pensar que no podría tratarla como se merecía me ponía realmente triste… eso era patético.

Acabe mi leche y salude a mis padres. Subí a mi habitación y me quede gustosamente dormido.

**REVIEWS? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: La cita

_**Capitulo 2: la cita**_

Pov Bella

Daba vueltas por la sala una y otra vez ¿no era que no me pondría nerviosa? Porque estaba así era solo Edward, al que vivía insultando sin piedad, al que burlaba, el que me molestaba. El pequeño bolso yacía en piso al lado de la puerta. Me había maquillado levemente y tenia puesta la pollera azul que Alice me había dado a la que luego debería agradecer porque realmente me quedaba bien aunque no lo quisiera admitir. De pronto el timbre sonó. Oh no! el timbre sonó!

-¿Bella vas a abrir o tengo que empujarte hasta la puerta?- pregunté Renee asomando su cabeza por la cocina. Yo camine lentamente hasta la puerta para abrirla. Allí estaba el, como siempre tan natural y genial a la vez. Su sonrisa destello al verme, realmente sentí un cosquilleo cuando lo hiso. Sin embargo no fui capaz de hacer nada, simplemente me quede allí parada mirándolo… _vamos Bella si algo!_

-Huh… hola- dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-estas muy hermosa- soltó en un solo momento. Yo me sonroje, como era de esperar.

-Muchas gracias ¿vamos?- pregunté. El asintió. Agarré el pequeño bolso y aunque no pesaba Edward insistió en llevármelo. Llevaba puesto unos jean oscuros con una remera y una camisa abierta sobre ella, amaba su estilo tan natural, el cual antes no había podido notar por el simple hecho de que andaba evitándolo… _ no me debo acostumbrar, después de todo le dije que será solo una cita._

Pensé que iríamos en su volvo el de siempre pero este era otro. Era una camioneta.

-wow- se me escapo al verla mas de claro. El sonrió.

-Le gané una apuesta a Emmett, es un XC60- dijo ganadoramente. Yo también hubiera utilizado ese tono si tendría un auto como ese.

-Muy bonito- le comenté. Edward abrió educadamente la puerta del co-piloto dejándome el paso, yo le agradecí y subí. Una vez adentro cuando arrancó el auto realmente me agarro curiosidad… ya sabia que iríamos a port Ángeles pero no creo que me lleve a cenar a esta hora es decir… eran las tres de la tarde. Lo mire expectante.

-bueno y… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunté. El me miro unos segundos y volvió su mirada a la carretera.

-Pues… ¿as oído hablar de la feria de los fines de semana?- pregunté. Me llevaría a una feria! Siempre había querido ir a una.

- Iremos a una?- pregunte entusiasmada para comprobar. El asintió. Salté de mi asunto alegremente.

-Oh genial!- exclamé. Edward rio alegremente junto a mi.

Llegamos rápido considerando que Edward, pues era un animal manejando… al igual que Alice y Rosalie, se ve que era cosa de familia.

Cuando salimos del auto no podía estar mas entusiasmada, no se como sabia sobre lo de las ferias. Había mucha gente y muchos puestos, Con Edward jugamos a casi todos, era increíble lo genial y divertido que podía ser cuando no estaba alardeando sobre algo o diciéndome que era una preciosura. Luego de andar jugando en los puestos y de que Edward me regalara un oso (había insistido en el grande pero yo quería el pequeño) caminamos hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Realmente tenia intenciones de subirme, seria maravilloso mirar todo desde allí arriba, había solo un problema. Le temía a las alturas, jamás habían sido lo mío.

-Vamos Bella será divertido, te lo prometo- dijo Edward tratando de convencerme. No quería decirle que no pero no podía decir que si, el pánico abundaría.

- ¿y si nos caemos y nos morimos? Soy joven para morir!- dije con miedo en las palabras. Edward rio y se acercó a mi, levantó su mano evite respirar para no acelerarme. Coloco un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-te prometo que no te pasara nada, yo te voy a cuidar- aseguró. Agh… Edward si tenia el poder de convicción.

-Me llego a caer y te hare responsable de mi muerte ¿okey?- dije antes de comenzar a caminar. Edward rio.

-no seas tan dramática, no es gran altura Bella- comentó. Hicimos la fila mientras el se reía de mis expresiones de pánico… no era gracioso!

Sin embargo amaba que se riera, era como melodía para mis oídos_no Bella! Tienes que resistir no eres un vaso descartable!_

Cuando nos dejaron pasar literalmente me quede atascada allí, caminaba y todo pero mi expresión no cambio al ver de cerca la gran rueda. Dios que era grande!

Nos sentamos en donde debíamos y Edward bajo la barandilla. Al principio manteníamos una distancia normal pero ni bien se comenzó a mover y a medida que subíamos me pegue literalmente a el escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Edward me sujetaba plácidamente.

-Bella por favor mira es hermosa la vista desde aquí- pidió. Yo, mientras aspiraba su tan rico y hermoso aroma masculino me preguntaba que rayos hacia yo aferrándome de Edward Cullen. Levanté la vista tímidamente, era muy bonita

Se notaba como el sol de apoco comenzaba a esconderse entonces ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había estado mas de una hora junto a el sin pelear, sin cansarme ni insultarlo. Vaya… mi record!

-Wow…- solté. El se rio por lo bajo mientras me miraba. Me sonroje levemente al sentir sus ojos posados en mi. Y que ojos los de Edward Cullen! Era lo que mas me llamaba la atención de el. Eran de un color tan cálido y extraño a la vez, una mezcla de miel y topacio se encontraba en ellos haciéndolos brillantes y hermosos, realmente hermosos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. El miedo se había ido junto a el… aunque trate de hacerme la dura esa actitud ya había desaparecido hace mucho. A quien engañaba, Edward era tan bueno y caballero creo que realmente me gustaba.

-Nada, es solo que me gusta estar así contigo… - indico nuestra posición. Yo me volví a sonrojar… nuevamente.

-Pues… no te acostumbres, aun la cita no a terminado- le recordé. El asintió con una sonrisa. Luego lentamente acerco sus labios a mi rostro. No creí que me fuera a besar pues sus labios iban destinados a mi mejilla. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios en mi piel por primera vez las mariposas comenzaron a volar como nunca en mi estomago. Sin despegarlos de mi, suspiro.

-Hay Bella… me gustas tanto- susurró. No le dije nada, ya estaba sonrojada así que no hiso falta que la sangre se acumule en mis mejillas. Sin embargo e inesperadamente, sin pensar en lo que hacia me aferré mas a el.

Luego cuando nos tuvimos que bajar realmente lamenté estar así de alejada, extrañaba su calor y su aroma, dios que aroma!

-que dices si esperas aquí y voy por unas palomitas de maíz- dijo al ver que mis ojos iban hacia el puesto de palomitas que largaban un olor exquisito y dulce. Yo el asentí tímidamente. Me quede allí esperando mientras observaba todo, la gente divirtiéndose, los niños jugando. Sus risas se escuchaban en todas partes. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué rayos miraba todo de color de rosa? O mas bien ¿Por qué diablos sonreía?

-Pero vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se escucho una voz detrás de mi. Volteé algo desconcentrada.

-¿Tyler?- pregunté confundida. Tyler Crowley era un muchacho de el instituto, a nadie le caía muy bien, siempre andaba con su pandilla de inadaptados sociales (según mi padre) haciendo líos por las calles de Forks.

-Hola hermosura ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo acercándose. Los cuatro muchachos detrás de el se quedaron allí.

-Huh… ¿y a ti que te importa?- pregunté con seriedad. El se rió de mis palabras y se acercó mas.

-Pero parece que Isabella Swan es una muñequita brava- comentó quiso tocarme pero me aleje.

-Ya Tyler vete a jugar por allí, no me molestes- le pedí. Sus amigos detrás de el se rieron.

-Parece que no nos conoces muy bien… cuando tenemos las miradas posadas en alguien, vamos por el preciosura- su mano rozo mi brazo derecho.

-Tyler no me obligues a pegarte- le advertí. Pero parecía no entender.

-oh mira que miedo que tengo- no le pegue porque no me dejo tiempo, literalmente se me tiro encima tratando de besarme pero me desvié haciendo que tropezara y casi caiga. Gran error para mi cuando se recompuso me miro asesinamente.

-No intentes escaparte de mi Isabella Swan, nadie lo hace- no se como hiso pero llego hasta mi para agarrarme de mis manos. Realmente era fuerte el agarre, no me podía soltar ¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward cuando se lo necesitaba? Oh no mejor no, eran cinco contra uno eso terminaría mal.

-TYLER GRAN IMBESIL ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!- grite enfadada. El solo se rio. Maldito!

No hiso falta que le pegara. Edward, al fin, apareció. Me tomo de la cintura y tiro con fuerza hacia el haciendo que Tyler se sorprendiera y me suelte.

-¿Tyler donde aprendiste modales, en la calle?- preguntó Edward. No por favor que no los provocara. Crowley lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Edward cullen? Oh por dios, esto no se puede poner mejor- dijo sonriendo con un tono maligno típico de película. No se como, realmente no se como pero lo ultimo que vi fue que Tyler me dijo algo… no muy educado y Edward saltó con una piña dirigida a la cara de el. Entonces uno de los amigos de Tyler le dio un gran puñetazo tirándolo al piso.

-Hay no Edward- Exclamé. Acercándome a el. Me agache y lo ayude a pararme.

-Edward por favor vamos- le pedí. Pero claro ¿Qué no les hacían caso a las mujeres cuando era necesario? Edward tiro al muchacho al piso luego de que este lo provoco mas… no se si decirme mujerzuela a mi era provocarlo pero Edward le empezó a pegar… diría que fuerte, al principio lo disfrute el otro tipo se lo merecía pero luego ya comenzaba a excederse.

-Edward ya, déjalo por favor!-exclamé. Los amigos de Tyler se quedaron allí parados sin hacer nada… estúpidos.

En fin… todo esto ¿llevo a? Edward lastimado esperando en una banquilla de uno e los parques de allí a que yo volviera con y hielo que había ido a pedir a un restaurante, junto a unas gazas ya que sangraba al costado de su ojo por a verse raspado con el suelo al caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces y totalmente preocupada me senté en su regazo… no es que lo hice sin permiso, el me impulso a hacerlo luego de posar sus manos en mi cadera y tirarme contra el.

-no debiste a verle pegado a ese muchacho- dije secando la sangre de su herida. Edward no sonrió precisamente pero tampoco se quedo inexpresivo.

-¿Oíste lo que te dijo?- preguntó. Yo le asentí. Aun estaba sorprendida. No debía reprocharle el me había salvado, era dulce de su parte meterse con los chicos mas brabucones del instituto para defenderme.

-Podríamos a vernos ido y no estarías lastimado- le contradije. Edward miro para otra parte.

-Bella no dejaría que se salgan con la suya, además era por ti- aclaró. Yo me sonroje. Quite el hielo del costado de su cabeza que le había puesto luego de quitarle la gaza. Me acerque a el y deposite un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-muchas gracias por salvarme y defenderme- le agradecí. El sonrió.

-no me tienes que agradecer, no dejaría que te tocaran- dijo. Este era un nuevo Edward, uno dulce, tierno, hermoso y caballero. Era increíble lo distinto que podía ser cuando no estábamos en el colegio, era un chico perfecto- Aun tenemos que cenar- me recordó. Yo me paré lentamente dejándolo a el. Tire las gazas y el hielo en el cesto de basura y volví a su lado. Caminamos silenciosamente hasta el auto. No era un silencio incomodo pero realmente estaba nerviosa ¿podría estar tan enamorada de el? Es decir que fácil que era enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

Llegamos al auto y se paro en frente de el.

-Lamentablemente no traje un baño portátil así que nos tendremos que cambiar en el auto, de suerte, los vidrios son polarizados- sonrió. Yo mire el auto y sus ventanillas con un tono oscuro.

-esta bien pero tu primero- dije. Edward sonrió.

-No me tardo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de depositar un casto beso en mi mejilla. Me senté en la acerca de la calle esperándolo. Por mi suerte el atuendo que Alice me había dado era perfecto para la ocasión ya que me había dicho que iríamos a "la bella Italia" Al principio me negué profundamente ¿no sabia lo costoso que era ese restaurante? Teníamos suerte de tener un restaurante tan hermoso por aquí pero el problema es que al ser muy popular era muy caro, jamás había ido allí pero mis padres iban cada aniversario, era un restaurante bastante elegante para esas cosas. Edward reapareció con una camisa color celeste cielo, bastante elegante y dejando mucho por desear, le quedaba muuy bien!

-Bien te espero aquí- dijo. Yo le asentí sonriendo y entre al auto no sin antes preguntarle.

-¿no se ve nada no?- pregunté dudando. Edward se rio mirando para abajo.

-descuida Bella, no se ve nada- Yo le sonreí y me metí en el auto. Gracias a dios que la parte de atrás del volvo de Edward era bastante amplia porque si no seria imposible ponerme el vestido… por el simple hecho de que soy medio (muy) torpe. Luego de cambiarme saque el pequeño espejito y pinte mis labios con un suave rojo que combinaba con algunas de las pequeñas flores rojas del vestido. Salí del auto, acomode la tela del vestido y reaparecí. Edward que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, me sonrió tiernamente mientras se paraba.

-te ves preciosa Bella… pero es no es sorpresa ya- dijo mientras se colocaba de mi lado haciendo que me sonrojara. Mi mano y la suya se buscaron y mis dedos y los suyos se entrelazaron mientras caminábamos. Nadie comentó nada sobre eso pero se sentía tan bien tener su mano en la mía.

Entramos en "la bella Italia" Edward ya había hecho reservación así que no hiso falta esperar. La mujer nos llevo hacia una mesa de a dos. Edward me corrió la silla para que me sentara como todo un caballero y luego se sentó. La comida fue estupenda, no podía creer lo mucho en común que Edward y yo podíamos tener, además de que leía libros de los que estaban en mi lista de favoritos me comentó que le gustaba la música clásica cosa que me sorprendió, también me dijo sobre tocar el piano y la guitarra pero yo ya sabia de eso ya que había visto los instrumentos cuando fui a su casa con Alice. Luego me hiso sonrojar cuando llego el turno de contarle mis experiencias amorosas… todas fallidas.

-Entonces ¿no as tenido novio?

-Nop- le negué colorada

-ah pues me extraña que una muchacha tan hermosa como tu no lo haya tenido, pero me alegra a la vez- comentó tomando mi mano en la mesa haciendo que me sonrojara. Era tan dulce ¿Por qué rayos era así ahora y no antes?

Terminamos de cenar entre risas y sonrojos mayormente de mi parte.

-quieres ir a pasear a la playa?- preguntó mirando hacia adelante.

-Edward… aquí no hay playa- le recordé.

-pero en la push, si- comentó. ¿me quería llevar a la playa en la push… de noches?

-Huh…okey- dije encogiéndome de hombros. El sonrió alegremente y nos dirigimos hacia la push… a la playa… y si, de noche.

Pov Edward

QUIERO CASARME CON ISABELLA SWAN!

Si, juro que le propondré matrimonio o algo así, es tan hermosa, sencilla, delicada, tierna, dulce… podría seguir pero se aburrirían todos. La quería siempre al lado mío, era mi diosa personal. Sentí que volaba cuando se sentó en mi regazo y me curó la herida o cuando me beso en la mejilla, simplemente era mi propio sueño hecho realidad, aunque no debería porque ella tenia miedo también disfrute cuando se aferro a mi, no la quería soltar mas, hubiera deseado que la rueda de la fortuna se quedara trabada allí con nosotros arriba para poder quedarme con ella así. La cita estaba llendo perfecta… bueno a ecepcion del estúpido de Tyler y sus amiguitos que no se que demonios hacían allí. Llegamos bastante rápido a la push ya que no habían autos en la carretera. Hubiera dicho que por la noche estábamos a oscuras pero la luz de la luna llena alumbraba bastante y parecía un gran globo sobre nosotros de lo cercana que parecía.

Una vez que llegamos bajamos del auto, Bella no me dejo abrirle la puerta ya que bajo antes pero decidí guardarme eso y dejarlo pasar.

-Wow, esta hermoso aquí- comentó mientras bajaba las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la arena.

-Si… ya veo porque Rose y Emmett vienen seguido de noche- dije al aire. Rosalie y Emmett se vivían fugando de la casa, ya sea al bosque, a Seattle, a la playa o no se donde.

-locos enamorados- rio Bella, haciendo que sonriera por su comentario. Le alenté a caminar un poco mas cerca del mar pero en el camino, de pronto sentí que ya no la tenia al lado mío… se tropecé cayendo sentada.

La observe conteniendo la risa, se que se enojaría y se sonrojaría, cosa que ya estaba haciendo, si lo hacia.

-Huh, creo que yo me quedare aquí sentada… es cómodo- dijo acomodándose en la arena. Yo me reí en voz baja y fui a su lado, me recosté mirando el cielo, parece que congeniaba con nuestro dia pues estaba muy bello. Nos quedamos unos minutos Bella se acostó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en sus delicadas manos.

- te juego a preguntas y respuestas- dijo de pronto, yo la observe con una sonrisa curioso. Solo esperaba que no quiera saber todo sobre mi… no le agradaría.

-Okey… pero empiezo yo- le advertí, ella puso los ojos en blanco como de costumbre y asintió

-bien de acuerdo, pregunta

-¿te a gustado esta cita?-le pregunté, era lo primero en la lista, tenia que saberlo si o si. Bella se sonrojo un poco y gracias a la luna pude ver ese maravilloso color.

-¿te lo debo decir?- preguntó dolorosamente. Yo sabia lo orgullosa que era Bella, esto seria difícil para ella, le asentí con una sonrisa- bueno eh… te confieso que a sido la mejor que tuve- dijo antes de desviar la mirada avergonzada. Yo sonreí… eso era mas de lo que esperaba, yo había sido su mejor cita!

-¿de verdad?- pregunté. Ella rodo los ojos.

-estas haciendo otra pregunta y es mi turno- me recordó.

-bien, pregunta- le anime

-¿con cuantas chicas as estado de novio este año?- preguntó. No… eso era algo que no quería decirle, la mire mal pero ella hiso un gesto para que se lo dijera.

-…Con 7- le admití. Llevaba la cuenta a la perfección ya que cada una de ellas era peor que la otra. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿CON 7? PERO ESO ES…- yo la mire mal a Bella y enseguida se callo con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

- bien ahora yo… ¿ cual es tu color favorito?- pregunté. Había otra pregunta que quería hacerle pero no quería hacérsela ahora.

-El azul marino- **(N/A: si que la tengo con este color ehh xD)** dijo satisfecha de su respuesta, yo le sonreí. ¿podía ser posible que ese también sea mi color favorito?

-el mío también es ese- le sonreí, Bella destello la misma sonrisa- pregunta

-¿te gusta Samantha?- preguntó algo dudosa y con un poco de vergüenza… no estaría saliendo con ella si me gustara Samantha ¿Qué Bella no comprendía que me gustaba ella?

-Bella… ¿cuantas veces debo decir que me gustas tu?- le pregunté. Ella se sonrojo y escondió la mirada- No me gusta para nada- le confesé.

-¿entonces porque sales con ella?

-Esas son dos preguntas y es mi turno- Bella suspiro densamente y me alentó a que continúe.

-¿realmente prefieres salir con Spencer Wilson que conmigo?- pregunté.

-¿Qué tienes con Spencer? Es un chico lindo- dijo. Eso lastimo un poco. Quería que me prefiriera a mi.

-No as respondido- le recordé. Ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Si sabia que tus citas eran así de buenas te hubiera preferido desde antes- respondió. Yo sonreí.

-Si me hubieras aceptado salir desde antes…- acoté. Ella sonrió pegando un amistoso empujón.

-Bueno, mi turno ¿Cómo te llevas con Rose y Jasper?- preguntó de pronto. Bueno eh…eso era algo repentino

-bien ¿Por qué abría de llevarme mal?- pregunté confuso. Bella paso por alto mi pregunta que estaba prohibida en el juego y respondió

-no, no tienes porque llevarte mal pero… ya sabes, al no ser de sangre, tal vez sean un poco distantes- explicó.

-Bueno… la verdad es que al principio si me parecieron algo raritos, dos mellizos que parecían sacados de la tele. Con el tiempo Jazz se fue convirtiendo en mi hermano tanto como Emmett y Rosalie paso de ser una desconocida a mi hermana… y mi mejor amiga junto a Alice… pero creo que con Rose siempre podre contar con algunas cosas que con Alice aún no porque es menor que yo, Rosalie al ser mayor me puede aconsejar mas, como Emmett- le confesé. Bella asintió lentamente.

-es lindo que pienses así de ellos, eres muy afortunado a tener hermanos así- comentó. Oh si quería se los daba con moño y todo, los amaba pero me volvían totalmente LOCO.

-Si quieres te los regalo- le ofrecí, Bella se rio.

-Ahora mi turno… no vayas a creer que soy un pervertido pero es mucha la curiosidad… ¿eres… tu ya sabes… V…?- pregunté. Todo valía en preguntas y respuestas. Bella se sorprendió y luego se sonrojo. No quería hacerla sentir incomoda solo quería saber.

-Huh… si- dijo con algo de vergüenza y sonrojo. Yo sonreí, eso estaba bien, no me podía imaginar a Bella con otra persona que no sea yo.

-interesante- sonreí satisfecho.

-Bien basta de preguntas vergonzosas hacia mi… ¿con cuantas muchachas te as acostado?- preguntó. Huh… no sabia si responderle realmente, es decir… ¿le diría la verdad a ella?

-Bueno yo… este… mira…

-Edward dime- pidió.

-con ninguna- le confesé.

-No se puede mentir!- reprochó… no era una mentira realmente.

-No es mentira

-Edward la ultima semana Alice me dijo que tu…- no la deje finalizar la frase… ¿Qué tanto tenia que andar diciendo Alice de mi por ahí?

- Eso no significa que haya hecho el amor con ellas Bella- le comenté- Nunca lo hice con ellas solo… jugamos, supongo- dije tratando de pensar la palabra correcta. Bella abrió los ojos.

-VALGAME DIOS ¿EDWARD CULLEN VIRGEN?- exclamo Bella. Yo la mire mal.

- Shh! Se llega a enterar alguien y juro que la rueda de la fortuna no te matara… seré yo- le amenace. Bella sonrió.

-¿Por qué un chico como tu aun es virgen?- preguntó con un tono sumamente curioso.

-Ah no… ahora es mi turno ¿te gusto?- Esto era knock-out para Bella, me miro sumamente colorada. Me lo debía por hacerle confesar mi mayor secreto. Por otra parte estaba muerto por saber que sentía ella por mi.

-Edward…- reprocho en suplica. Yo le negué.

-dímelo- le ordené.

-pues es complicado… Augh, te odio por hacer decir esto… si creo que realmente me gustas…- me confesó. Sentí un hormigueo en toda mi piel ¿le gustaba a Bella? Oh por dios LE GUSTABA A BELLA SWAN!

-¿entonces porque me rechazas?- pregunté. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-es mi turno… ahora si ¿porque un chico como tu aun es virgen?- preguntó. Era mala…

-no lo se, primero no lo hacia con las muchachas porque quería hacerlas desearme… pero creo que luego fue cuestión de encontrar a la adecuada, es como si sintiera que con ninguna encajaría si no es con la que realmente quiero- le respondí mirándola atentamente a los ojos. Bella sonrió inconscientemente y dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en la arena mientras se ponía de costado para mirarme.

-Eso es muy dulce…- dijo mientras agarraba mi mano entre las suyas. Las corrientes eléctricas que Bella transmitía comenzaron a surgir nuevamente haciendo que mi corazón se acelere.

-mi turno ¿Por qué me rechazas si te gusto?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

Bella tardo unos segundo en responder.

-Pues porque… tengo miedo, tu andas con todas las muchachas del instituto y ellas andan detrás de ti como perros persiguiendo un pedazo de carne, solo temo que tu quieras salir conmigo para luego agregarme a tu colección de muchachas- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Isabella… todo lo que te dije antes es verdad- comencé a explicarle mientras me sentaba, Bella me acompaño colocándose al lado mío- Bella tu si me gustas de verdad, siempre que te llamo hermosa, preciosa o linda es porque realmente lo eres, cada cumplido que te hice jamás fue de mentira porque tu no eres otra mas

Y jamás lo vas a hacer, te admito que los dos primeros días era porque me parecía que realmente estabas buena… pero luego eso se fue, ya no era tu exterior si no todo tu-confesé. Bella sonrió y acarició una mejilla con mi mano haciendo que el hormiguee si incrementara.

-tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo.

-la escucho

-Alice dijo que desde que llegue aquí no haces mas que hablar de mi ¿es verdad?- preguntó.

-Si… creo que mis hermanos ya están hartos- reí. Ella rió junto a mi pero pude notar su nerviosismo. Me acerque mas a ella y inconscientemente coloque mis manos en su cintura, así la levanté y dios que Bella era mas liviana que mi mochila de la escuela. La senté en mi regazo y ella acepto nerviosa pero gustosa.

-Ahora preguntó yo- susurré cerca suyo. Bella asintió lentamente

-¿estas de acuerdo con los besos en la primera cita?- dije antes de posar mis labios en su mejilla. Ella se sorprendió, su piel era tan suave y delicada… y olía tan rico.

-depende de con quien sea- dijo en un hilo de voz. Arrastre mis labios rozando su piel hasta la comisura de sus labios y la besé.

-¿conmigo?- pregunté omitiendo que debía ir ella.

-averígualo- respondió simplemente. Corrí mis labios hasta encontrarme con los suyos. Los roce con simpleza y delicadeza y luego presione los míos contra los de ella. De apoco comenzaron a moverse delicadamente pero con una pizca de necesidad. Esto era lo que había soñado siempre, besar a Bella Swan, sus labios sabían realmente dulce, como a… caramelo y eran tan carnosos y deseables que no pude evitar comenzar a moverlos con un poco mas de presión. Bella no se opuso y desplazo sus manos hasta rodearme el cuello con sus finos brazos entonces la aferré mas a mi.

Pedí permiso para entras en su deliciosa boca y tuve el permiso concedido. Bella hiso lo mismo. Besaba como la mejor, realmente me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, la amaba, la amaba tanto. Me recosté de vuelta en la arena llevándola a ella conmigo. Bella se pego completamente a mi mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda. Aun no estaba lista para largar esos dulces y deseosos labios sin embargo aunque no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ya me hacia falta el aire y algo me hacia pensar que a ella también. Sin embargo yo no fui el que separé mis labios de los de ella, fue Bella.

-te quiero- le dije sin mas ni menos. Bella sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho sin decir nada mas.

-será mejor que volvamos… se supone que para mis padres eres responsable- dijo ella sonriendo, sentí vacio dentro de mi cuando se alejo. Se paró y me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Volvimos al auto agarrados de la mano con la mayor alegría. La vuelta fue buena pero estaba al tanto de que poray tanto ella como yo no queríamos irnos del lado del otro, aun agarraba una mano mía mientras con la otra, yo manejaba.

Cuando llegamos a su casa realmente no me gusto tener que despedirme de ella, Salí del auto y literalmente trote hasta su puerta para poder abrirla yo mismo. Salió con su bolsito en la mano mientras me sonreía inocentemente.

La acompañe hasta el porsche de la casa.

-Debo admitir que me dejaste totalmente descolocada, no eres el Edward que yo creí- me admitió ¿Qué Edward? ¿Acaso no le gustaba como era?

-¿en el buen o mal sentido?- pregunté confuso.

-en el buen sentido tonto- dijo empujándome amistosamente. Yo sonreí aliviado. Bella dejo el bolso en el suelo y estiro sus brazos hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Muchas gracias por insistir en que saliera contigo… realmente valió la pena- dijo antes de depositar un casto, lento y dulce beso en mis labios.

-Bella- susurré sin querer soltarla.

-mhm?

-mañana mi familia se va de día de campo ¿no te quieres pasar por casa?- le pregunté. Ella sonrió.

-si, me gustaría- susurro en mis labios.

-entonces te veo- dicho esto, volvió a besarme y entró a su casa. Solo tenia una palabra para mi gesto E-NA-MO-RA-DO.


	3. Chapter 3: ENAMORADO

_**Capitulo 3: E-NA-MO-RA-DO**_

Pov Edward

Cuando uno posee una risa tarada, un único pensamiento y un brillo en los ojos es obvio que esta enamorado, así me sentía yo cuando me recosté en mi cama. E de eternamente loco por ella N de nada me la podía sacar de la cabeza, A de alocada obsesión la que tenia con esta chica, M de moría de ganas por volverla a ver, O de ojala que no se arrepintiera, R de ¡rayos que Bella te daba un giro de 180°!, A de además, es todo lo que siempre soñé, D de debería dormir pero no puedo y O de obviamente le preguntaría de ser mi novia.

Me quedé dormido después de repasar toda la cita con Bella en mi mente una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí entusiasmado. Miré la hora y NO! eran las dos de la tarde! Salte de la cama y me metí corriendo en la ducha, me bañe rápido y me puse ropa limpia y bajé las escaleras rápido. No había llamadas perdidas ni mensajes en el buzón de voz por lo cual Bella no había llamado. Entonces cuando me tranquilice de lo acelerado que estaba, entre en la cocina para comer un poco. Había un papel en la mesada que tenia la letra de mi madre.

"**Edward, no te quisimos despertar. Espero que no te enojes, Emmett y Jasper dijeron que te dejemos porque ya tenias planes. NO HAGAS NADA PELIGROSO ¿OKEY? Cuídate mi niño, te quiero.**

**Mama"**

¿Cómo rayos sabían Jasper y Emmett de mis planes? Omití esa parte y fui directo a la habitación de Alice. En su escritorio estaba la agenda telefónica, de seguro tenia que tener el numero celular de Bella… si porque recuerdan que no me lo quiso dar.

Abrí la A y repasé las hojas pero me detuve… ¿Ashton Kutcher? ¿ASHTON KUTCHER? ¿de donde demonios saco el teléfono? Realmente pensé en llamar para comprobar pero lo pase por alto y fui a la B. Marque el numero de Bella el cual agendé y me aprendí de memoria. 154-870-2955.

-_hola?_- contestó su voz tan dulce y melodiosa.

-Bella, soy…

-_Edward… como si no te reconociera la voz_- rio. Vaya, que adivina.

-¿recuerdas lo que te propuse ayer verdad?- pregunté.

_-claro… ¿Cuándo quieres que me pase?-_ preguntó. Mire la hora. Las cuatro.

_-_¿ahora?- pregunté… si, soné algo MUY desesperado.

-Okey, voy para allí, nos vemos- finalizo. Yo sonreí.

-Nos vemos linda- dije antes de colgar. Deje el celular en el bolsillo y me estaba por ir ¿pero a quien rayos mas tendría Alice en su agenda? Seguí ojeando ¿departamento de asuntos internacionales?... ¿EH? En la O encontré "oficina presidencial" No quería ni imaginarme en que andaba mi hermana así que deje su libreta horrorizado y salí de allí.

Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina para fijarme si había palomitas de maíz. Genial! Este era uno de los momentos en los que amaba a Emmett por ser tan adicto a los dulces y a la comida chatarra. Mi intención era la de ver una película así que deje las palomitas en la mesada de la cocina y fui a la sala a ver que teníamos. Sr y Sra. Smith… esa era buena pero Bella no me abrazaría si no tenía miedo como en la rueda de la fortuna. Corrí a la habitación de Emmett y abrí el armario, junto a las revistas de playboy y sus películas porno (que vergüenza se sentía al saber que hablábamos de mi hermano) estaban la pila de películas aptas para unos ojos sanos como los míos o los de Bella. "Mirrors" había visto esta película, estaba de miedo, Alice tubo que dormir una semana seguida en el cuarto de Jasper (y media en el de mis padres pero shh)

Pov Bella

¿en la mejilla o en los labios?...Huh, por eso odiaba las relaciones. Toque rendidamente el timbre de su casa y segundos después me atendió. Brillaba literalmente, siempre lo hacia, era su don personal. Me sonrió al verme y juro que esa sonrisa torcida hiso que mi corazón se revolcara. Mientras yo pensaba si labios o mejillas Edward se acerco y beso mis labios dejando bien en claro que eran labios… bien, mejor para mí.

-Hola hermosa- saludó mientras se corría a un lado y me dejaba el paso libre. Yo le sonreí agradecidamente y pase a dentro. Lo seguí hasta la sala cogida de su mano.

-entonces…- dije expectante, teníamos miles de cosas que hacer si lo pensábamos… pero que exactamente.

-¿una película?- preguntó. Mhm… eso sonaba bien.

- me encantaría- ratifique. Edward volvió a sonreir.

-Entonces, ven. Vamos a hacer palomitas- ofreció Yo lo seguí hasta la cocina y me indico un banquillo para que me sentara. Adelante mío había una nota… no debería… al diablo ¿Qué decía?

"**Edward, no te quisimos despertar. Espero que no te enojes, Emmett y Jasper dijeron que te dejemos porque ya tenias planes. NO HAGAS NADA PELIGROSO ¿OKEY? Cuídate mi niño, te quiero.**

**Mama"**

Aw, era de Esme ¿le habría contado a sus hermanos sobre como le fue en la cita? Porque al parecer sabían que el quería hacer planes conmigo. La dejé a un costado y lo mire atentamente. Era tan simple y hogareño… solo había una palabra para expresar que me pasaba. Si, E-NA-MO-RA-DA.

-¿vamos?- preguntó despertándome. Tenia un boul de vidrio lleno de palomitas de maíz… rico.

Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos. Al parecer la película ya estaba

-eres malo- le acuse. El se rió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Me vas a decir que no sabes que las muchachas se asustan con estas películas…- dije. El sonrió tímidamente.

-Nope…- dijo disimulado. Yo sonreí y le pegue amistosamente. Ni bien comenzó la película (y sospeche que el ya lo había planeado) me volví a aferrar literalmente a el. Edward me volvió a colocar en su regazo haciendo que mis pies queden apoyados en el gran sofá a donde estábamos. A cado rato escondía mi rostro tratando de no mirar entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward. Mie-do!

-¿Quieres que la quite?- preguntó cuando ya íbamos por la mitad. La verdad es que aunque omitía muchas partes me comenzaba a interesar la película.

-Descuida estoy bien así- le comenté abrazándolo mas. El sonrió y me beso. Como la primera vez sentí como mi corazón bombeaba mas fuerte y como la sangre hervía por dentro. Mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos y se movían a una sincronía perfecta. Sus labios sabían dulce, rico, demasiado, no era de tener adicciones pero si había algo a lo que me había hecho adicta… (además del chocolate) eran sus labios. Apoyé una de mis manos en su mejilla mientras profundizaba yo misma el beso. Delicioso, sin duda alguna.

-listo, ya no tengo mas miedo- dije satisfecha. El se rió.

-que bien, te invitare mas seguido a ver películas de terror- rió. Yo lo acompañe. Los nervios y el miedo me impulsaron a acabarme casi yo sola el boul de palomitas. Cuando finalizo la película me quede con la boca abierta. Que final mas raro e inesperado. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando luego de recomponerme Edward preguntara.

-¿quieres jugar a preguntas y respuestas?- preguntó. Me tomó por sorpresa pero acepte.

-tu primera- me alentó.

-Bien, eh… ¿pusiste una película de terror para que me asustara y corriera a tus brazos?- le pregunté sin rodeos. El sonrió y acepto.

-si, la verdad es que planeaba poner el Sr. Y la Sra. Smith pero primero, no querrías abrazarme y segundo, es la película que usan Emmett y Rosalie para ecxitarse… así que como no quería quedar traumado opte por esta- Oh… vaya. Rosalie y Emmett… _ no pienses en ello Bella no pienses…_

-Tu turno- le dije.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó. Al principio no capte pero luego… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡ME PIDIO DE SER LA NOVIA! AH ¿Qué digo? ¡QUE SI! _ ¡Que no! _¡QUE SI!_ ¡Que no!_

-Si, si quiero- le admití. ¡JA! ¡En tu cara conciencia! Entendí el "propósito" de el juego y sonreí. No, no seguiríamos jugando, había logrado su cometido. Sonreímos estúpidamente los dos a la vez.

-Uf… pensé que me dirías que no porque realmente antes me odiabas y ahora no sabia además de que me rechazabas y definitivamente pensé que…

-Edward…

-¿Si?

-bésame- Le pedí antes de que siguiera hablando de… de no se que.

-Menos mal- Sonrió antes de volver a depositar sus labios en los míos.

LO A-MO!


End file.
